


Child! Markiplier

by Hufflepuffarchive



Series: Child! Chase brody [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child! Markiplier, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: A sequel to Child! Chase Brody, so if you haven't read that first, I'd do so before reading this one.
Series: Child! Chase brody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792804
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

“Amy honestly I can just stay home alone.” Mark began, staring out the car window, petting Chica’s head that laid on his shoulder, listening to her silently pant right next to him.

“I just don’t want you alone with the dogs while I’m away is all. I’m gonna be with my family on vacation for a little bit.” Amy sighed, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove, smiling when Henry quickly sniffed her before laying back down in the back seat, Chica following in suit. “Besides it’s good for you to spend some time with the egos, and for them to keep an eye on you.” She whispered the last part.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Mark mumbled wrapping his arms against his chest staring down at the car floor. “I’m not a child.”

“I didn’t say that you were hunny it’s just… you need to spend more time with them.” She said, looking at Mark for a few seconds before casting her eyes back to the road. “I’m sure they all miss you.”

“Not all.” He whispered sadly.

Amy looked down, knowing who he was talking about. “I’m sure Dark misses you just as much as the others do.”

“He doesn’t miss anyone that ruined his… their lives-.”

“That wasn’t you Mark.” Amy interrupted. “They-… He knows that.”

“That’s why Wilford and the others are the only ones who visit right?” Mark asked sarcastically. “Or don’t belittle me for everything I do.”

Amy became quiet for a moment before shaking her head. “Dark’s… complicated I know. Just… try and get along.”

Mark groaned as he planted his face into the passenger’s seat, his voice muffled from the cushion. “Ffffffiiiiiinnnnneeeee.”

“Are you sure you're not a child?” She grinned shaking her head.

After what seemed to be a long time to Mark, (about like 20 mins) they had finally made it to the ego Inc. It was near a small park, away from bigger buildings and around more trees, much to King's liking.

Speaking of the peanut butter covered ego, he was the first to notice Amy and Mark pull up. He bounced happily on a sturdy branch a couple of squirrels squeaking at the sudden movement. He smiled brightly as he pulled out a walky-talky that Bim had given him to keep in touch with the others while he was outside. He then turned it on and started to speak.

“This is king to Bim. King to Bim, can you hear me over?”

“Yes, King I can hear ya. What’s up buddy?” Bim answered.

“It’s Mark and Amy. Their HERE!”

“REALLY?! I’LL BE RIGHT OUT!”

“Okay see ya then.” With that King turned off the walky-talky and placed it in his pouch, jumping on to one branch to another catching up with Mark’s car.

Amy pulled into the driveway, taking in the beautiful garden that surrounded the place. “Well, we made it. I have to give it to your egos, they make a beautiful-.”

BAM!

“GAH JESUS!” Mark jumped, seeing a figure land on the hood of the car. Mark blinked realizing it was the king of the squirrels, staring at them with a big smile on his face.

“Hi Amy, hi Mark!” He barked happily.

Amy chuckled shaking her head. “Hey, King.”

“Our car,” Mark whispered looking at the big dent that was under King.

King looked down and smiled nervously. “Oops, my bad.”

“It’s alright ya goofball.” Mark then grinned as he got out of the car, pulling the ego into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in a bit.”

King smiled as he hugged him back. “I know. But I have a duty to protect these squirrels from any harm.”

Mark grinned patting his back, before turning back to Amy who let the dogs out, his smile wavered being replaced with concern. “Uh, Amy I would wait to let them out until-.”

Before he could finish the dogs ran out and started to run at King who’s instincts started to kick in.

“GAH I’M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!” he yelled, running from the dogs climbing a nearby tree.

“Oh no, SORRY KING” Amy she called out. “CHICA, HENRY COME HERE!”

“IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT A-AMY,” King called back staring at the dogs in slight fear. “IT HA-HAPPENS.”

Chica and Henry came to Mark who pats both their heads with a small grin, before pulling his bag out of the car.

“Mark closes the car door, jumping at the sudden voice, turning to find none other than the Host walk up, a small smile on his face, looking at his creator.”

Mark, sure enough, did jump and look to see the host. A small smile forming in his face as well. “It’s good to see you Host.”

“Mark greets the host with… with a small hug, which he returns.” Host said shaking his head. “The host wants to apologize for narrating so much-.”

“Don’t be, Host. It’s fine.” Mark grinned.

The Host smiles before turning into the direction of the car sensing the dented hood. “The car hood suddenly fixes on its own.”

As commanded the dent fixed, making it look just like it did before. Mark pat host’s back grinning. “Thanks, Host you didn’t have to.”

“Please, it’s the Host's pleasure.” He grinned, sensing Amy’s presence. “Hello, miss Nelson.”

“Hi Host, how are you feeling?” She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

“The Host is feeling much better these days. He is also happy that Mark is staying.” Host grinned, pulling out a blind stick. “Shawl the Host escort you two?”

“Lead the way buddy.” Mark grinned, holding Amy’s hand but stopping seeing King hang on the branch. “You coming King?”

“Uh, uh.” He stammered looking at the two dogs who were wagging their tales.

“Don’t worry, they won’t harm you, they seem to like you.” Amy turned to him.

“They… do?” He asked surprised.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Their harmless.”

“O-okay.” He whispered as he climbed down the tree, freezing when they ran up to him. But instead of pouncing on him, they sat there, waging their tales, licking his hand. He blinked a couple of times before a small grin formed on his face as he pets their heads. “Oh aren’t you two sweet.” With that, the dogs ran after mark host and Amy. “Hey wait up!” He called out running to catch up with them.

They made it to the front door which Mark was about to open it, but Bim beat him to it, opening it up and pulling him into a hug. “Mark it's so good to see you!”

“Heh, it’s good to see you too Bim.”

“IS THAT MARKIMOO!!??”

“… oh boy here we go.” Mark sighed as Bim let him go.

Suddenly a pink blur came out of nowhere, lifting mark off of the ground, pulling him into a rib crushing hug. Mark looked to see it was none other than Wilford who was holding him, squeezing tightly.

“We missed you old friend.” Wilford chuckled.

“I m-missed you-you guys t-too.” Mark choked out his face turning red. “Uh, Wilford buddy… I… can’t… breath.”

“Oh dear me sorry pally.” Wilford grinned putting Mark down.

Mark coughed looking up at the towering pink ego. “How-how are the others?”

“They are swell, they are waiting inside in the living room. Once they learn you were coming they cleaned the place up wanting it spotless for ya. Shawl we?” Mark gave him a silent nod grinning a bit. “Bully. After you.”

With that Mark and Amy led the way into the building, the others following in suit.

Mark and Amy made it to the living room, being greeted by the rest of the egos. First, it was Google and his three brothers, along with Bing, who was annoying Google for the most of it. Next was Edgar who already started to try and sell his son to Mark, which Mark declined. Next was Dr. Iplier who decided to give Mark a check over and saying that he was dying. After that, he was finally greeted by all of the egos…. except for one.

“Where’s Dark?” Mark questioned, looking around.

Everyone’s smile wavered as they looked away, too nervous to answer, well except for Wilford. “He’s… in his office. I have informed him that you were coming but…”

“Oh,” Mark whispered looking down. Receiving sad looks from the others, but he shook it off turning to Amy taking her hands into his. “Well, you should probably head out soon. I don’t want you to miss your flight.”

She smiled kissing his hands. “You gonna be okay here?”

Mark turned to the egos who were all smiling at them. “Yeah. This… might turn out fun.” He turned back to Amy with a small smirk.

“Okay.” She then leaned in and kissed Mark on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Amy.”

“AAAAAWWWWWW!”

“WILFORD SHUT UP!” Bim snapped. “Don’t ruin the mood!”

Amy and Mark just rolled their eyes before, Amy let him go, heading for the door. “Bye boys. You take care of him or you’ll face my wrath got it?”

“Yes, miss Nelson!” They all said in unison.

She grinned before waving Mark bye and petting both Chicka and Henry one last time, leaving out the front door, leaving Mark alone with the egos.

“Mark bro, wanna skate?” Bing asked holding up two skateboards.

“Please like he’d play your child games.” Google scuffed rolling his eyes. “Mark is a grown-.”

“Yeah! That sounds like fun!” Mark smiled taking one of the skateboards.

Google blinked staring off boredly. “I was wrong he is a child.”

Wilford chuckled as he watched Bing and Mark leave the room. But his smile wavered as he stared down the hall that led to the dark ego’s room. He sighed before heading down the hall.

Dark looked out of his tinted glass window, watching as Amy got into her car and left. He sighed cracking his neck, fixing his suit and tie. He looked at his reflection as his red and blue aura danced around his body, annoyed that he will be stuck in the same building with-.

“You know Mark is here… right?”

Dark turned to see Wilford leaning on the entryway of the door, a solemn look on his face. Dark rolled his eyes turning back to the window. “I am aware of that Wil.”

“Then why haven’t you come down to greet him?” Wilford put his hands on his suspenders as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

Dark rolled his eyes as he turned back around, wearing an annoyed expression on his face. “Just because he is staying here doesn’t mean I should have to roll a red carpet out for him.” He snapped looking down at some papers, avoiding Wilford’s bubblegum pink eyes.

“You don’t have to be dramatic.” Wilford scuffed. “Besides we don’t have a red carpet.”

“You know what I mean Wil,” Dark growled his hands clenching to the desk. “Now if that's all you came to tell me then I ask you to take your leave. I am very busy.”

“Huh very busy and uh is that because you're trying to avoid Mark all week?” Wilford asked sitting in the desk with his arms crossed looking at Dark with one eyebrow cocked up.

“No what gives you that assumption?”

“Oh nothing, just considering the fact that you don’t work weekends. It’s Saturday day Darky.”

Dark hesitated before he spoke like he was thinking. “I uh… got backed up with paperwork this weekend.”

“Please Dark you know your manipulative ways don’t work on me.” Wilford rolled his eyes sitting up. “You're just trying to avoid him-.”

“so what if I’m trying to avoid the idiot!?” Dark snapped, finally looking at Wilford with rage in his eyes. “I want nothing to do with him!”

“Why is it that the other egos adore him including me and you don’t-.”

“Because they are all fools, including you!” Dark was now in Wilford's face, but he had to look up because the pink ego was too tall. “I have a right to hate him. And you should hate him too!”

“Why on earth should I hate-.”

“BECAUSE HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US! DON’T YOU SEE THAT!?”

Wilford stared down at dark for a minute before speaking. “That isn’t the Mark we knew before and you know it… that Mark cares about us and the only person who doesn’t see that is you.” He watched as Dark stared from him to the ground, and back at his desk, where he rested his fists, looking as if he were in deep thought. With that Wilford turned from him and walked to the doorway before stopping to look at Dark once more. “I know we are broken, Darky… But that Mark is not the one who broke us. And if you keep treating him this way, he’ll do the same to you. I hope you can get along soon.” Then Wilford left the room leaving dark to ponder on his words.

Dark’s face softens for a second, as he thought of his words but his scowl returned as he cracked his neck, going back to his work. “I’ll never get along with that… child.”


	2. Chapter 2

"So you'll be gone all day?" Schneep asked Marvin as he was cooking breakfast, watching as Marvin scarfed down two bacon strips and a biscuit. "Ah come on you need to eat more zhen zhat!"

"I got a call from Darkiplier and I don't want to be on his bad side by being late," Marvin said, downing some orange juice.

"At least eat zhis sausage muffin," Schneep said handing it to Marvin.

"I'll eat it on the way out. Chase, Anti!?" Marvin turned to the boys who were eating breakfast.

"Yes, uncle Marvin." Chase grinned, receiving a giggle from Anti.

"Yeah your not six anymore. Remember, Jack, is picking you two up for a video today don't forget."

"Sure Uncle Marv." Anti teased, this time receiving a chuckle from Chase.

"Schneep control your boys." Marvin grinned as he walked to the front door.

"Boys you heard him, straighten up!" Schneep said holding the spatula, aiming it at both Anti and Chase.

"Sorry, dad." They both said in unison, going back to eating breakfast.

"I'll be back later, bye guys." With that Marvin left the house, heading for ego Inc.

...

Bing was skating circles around Mark who was struggling, trying to keep balance. "You having trouble bro?"

"N-no I got it." Mark used his foot to push forward, his balance starting to get better. "Hey, I might be getting the hang of-OOF."

Suddenly a figure was in his way causing him to jump, before losing his balance on the board falling on his back with a loud grunt. He shook his head watching as his board rolled away, only to be stopped by a foot. His eyes trailed up, revealing that the figure was none other than Dark, staring at him with a bored expression.

"Uh, He-Hey Dark. It's good to see you-."

"What have I told you about skating in the house Bing?" Dark interrupted, looking from Mark to Bing who shuffles nervously.

"To not to," Bing answered. "Sorry Dark."

"Don't let it happen again, Bing." Dark huffed, staring back down at Mark, who was slowly getting up. "It's always a pleasure having you here Mark."

"Yeah the sarcasm in your voice says otherwise," Mark whispered as he dusted himself off, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You took quite a fall there. May I suggest sticking to yelling into a camera like a doofus. That seems to be what your most good at."

"Gee Dark. Did you leave the safety of your room just to insult me?" Mark asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I'm out because Marvin and I have business to discuss, that involves you and Jack's next videos." He answered ignoring the sarcasm in Mark's voice.

"Really? Well is there... anything that I can help you-."

"Actually yes there is." Dark interrupted leaning, his red and blue aura flaring. "Stay out of my way."

With that Dark turned a heal and walked away heading down a hall. Mark looked back at Bing who just shrugged watching Dark leave. After a second Mark turned back to Dark. "Hey uh Dark... uh... It's... it's nice seeing ya."

Dark froze turning back to Mark his eyes flashing with emotion, but was instantly replaced with a scowl. "Just stay out of my way Mark." He then turned back around, leaving Bing and Mark alone.

Mark just sighed picking the skateboard up and handing it to Bing. "That was fun while it lasted Bing."

"You okay my dude?" He asked holding both the skateboards.

"I'll be fine, it's just..." He fell silent for a second but looked back in the direction that Dark walked. "Why does he hate me?"

"Don't take it personally bro he hates everyone." Bing smiled placing a hand in his shoulder.

"But he hates me most of all."

Bing stared down at the ground for a second before speaking. "Maybe deep down he actually does care for you."

"Yeah right." Mark scuffed with a sad grin. "He wouldn't even care for me if I was a child." Mark then turned away and started to walk down that hall. "I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room. I'll see ya in a bit."

"O-okay see ya bro." Bing smiled watching as Mark left, but his smile wavered as he sighed, looking at that ground. "Poor dude."

A few hours had past when Marvin finally made it to the Ego Inc. He was currently talking to Dark, who was intimidating at first, but he had gotten used to him very quickly... sort of. They were both discussing plans. On the next ego videos.

"So you're telling me we should do a video starring both Jamie and Wilford?" Dark asked, kind of skeptical about the idea.

"Yes, the fans loved the Darkiplier vs. Antisepticeye-."

"Working with Anti was a pain." Dark rolled his eyes at the memory. "Though I do adore Jamie, I don't think Wilford would live up to the mutes... expectations."

"Oh no Jamie doesn't have expectations. He loves everyone." Marvin smiled.

"Can't relate." Dark sighed walking into the living room to find Wilford and Bim hanging out, throwing knives at a dummy. Bim was missing every time but Wilford was a crack shot, hitting th dummy in the head.

"Ah, man." Bim slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Not to worry my dear friend you get the hang of it in do time." Wilford smiled as his eyes trailed off to Marvin and Dark. "Dark! You didn't tell me we had a guest."

"Marvin has come to discuss the plans for the next video." Dark began, fixing his tie. "The new video might involve you and Jamie."

"Well bully, always wanted to be better acquainted with the scamp." Wilford chuckled.

"I'm sure Jamie would feel the same way." Marvin grinned, but his attention was caught when he noticed Chicka and Henry laying on the couch. "Why are Mark's dogs here?"

"Oh, you don't know? Why Mark is staying with us for a whole week." Wilford grinned.

"Yes sadly." Dark whispered rolling his eyes.

"Well, that is mighty rude of you Darky to not inform Marv." Wilford crossed his arms staring down at Dark.

"I was hoping to avoid it as much as possible," Dark said, before looking at Marvin. "Marvin, do you mind waiting here? I have to grab something from my office."

"Oh sure take you time." Marvin smiled nervously, turning back to the other two.

"Alright. You two, don't bother him." Dark demanded, pointing at both Bim and Wilford, before walking away.

"Didn't say please Darky." Wilford grinned, trying to get a rise from Dark but it failed.

"So you're a real magician?" Bim asked Marvin in excitement.

"Why yes, I am." Marvin grinned fixing his mask.

Wilford just scuffed rolling his eyes. "Please, Bim. There is no such thing. They only do simple card tricks."

Marvin's smile was replaced with a scowl, as he grew annoyed. "I'll have you know that I am a real magician and not one of those... fakers!"

"Oh really so you can actually use magic?" Wilford teased.

"YES!"

"And uh what have you done before that was so magical?"

"Wil you use magic all the time, why can't Marvin," Bim said shaking his head, staring at the pink ego.

"This is different, now tell me what have you done before involving magic."

"I uh... oh I turned Chase into a six-year-old one time."

"What really?" Bim asked, staring at him with a shocked expression.

"Come on Bim he's obviously lying-."

"LYING!?" Marvin's voice boomed as his eyes started to glow. "I AM NOT A LIAR WIL!" 

"Then show me that spell. Try... It on Chica." Wilford said pointing to Chicka.

"I will not use that spell ever again," Marvin said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Told ya Bim. he's a faker."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"YOU WANT TO SEE IT!" Marvin snapped pulling out his wand. "FINE. HAVE FUN EXPLAINING TO MARK WHY CHICKA'S A PUPPY!" Marvin then turned to Chica mumbling the spell, his wand and eyes turning green. He whispered the last word and was about to let it go when-.

"CHICA, HENRY YOU HUNGRY!" Mark called out from the hall, heading to the living room.

The dogs suddenly sprang up and head for Mark's voice.

Marvin froze, his eyes snapping into Mark's direction. He looked back at his want that was about to let the spell cast. "NO WAIT!"

But it was too late, the spell shot out and started to ricochet off the walls, causing everybody to duck, except for Mark who didn't know what was going on.

Mark walked in further watching as everyone started ducking. "Why is everyone ducking-?"

Suddenly Mark was zapped in the chest before it spread around him, ending in a cloud of smoke, blocking everyone's field of vision.

Wilford stood up first coughing as he waved the green smoke away from his eyes. Wilford started to panic when he didn't see Mark anywhere. His eyes snapped over to the magician his anger starting to rise. "What did you do!"

Marvin didn't answer, he just stared at the cloud of green smoke in fear. "Oh, shit Dark is gonna kill me."

"Why would I-?" Dark froze when he entered the room seeing the cloud of smoke. "Marvin what. Did. You. Do?"

"I uh uh um... I'M OUT." With that, Marvin disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT HAPP-?!"

"Um, Wilfowd."

Dark and Wilford froze from the tiny voice, eyes casting to the smoke, seeing a little boy walk out of it, looking down at his arms just as shocked as they were. They looked at his red shirt realizing that this little boy was-.

"M-Mark?" Wilford asked stunned.

Mark looked up at Wilford, tears forming in his eyes as he ran to the pink ego hugging his legs.

Wilford stared at the child, stunned. He looked no older than four or five and seeing little tears fall from his eyes made Wilford's heart suddenly ache. "Sh sh don't-don't cry Markimoo," Wilford whispered patting his head.

Mark started to reach up for Wilford. "Up, up." He whimpered.

Wilford didn't hesitate as he lifted Mark who clung to his neck, as he continued to cry. "Sh sh it's gonna be okay papa Warfstache is here."

"Papa Warfstache?" Bim questioned.

"That's right," Wilford said staring at Bim. "And don't you come near my baby or there Will be consequences!" Wilford snapped, causing Bim to jump.

"Wilford We are going to the Septiceyes." Dark whispered as he walked toward the front door, anger visible on his face. "And bring the child." He stopped hearing small whimpers, causing him to turn around seeing Mark reach out for Dark. But he just sneered as he turned away. "That magician is going to fix this." He growled yanking the door open and walking out. Wilford following in suit bouncing Mark up and down.

"Come along little Markimoo, we're going on an adventure. Oh, Darky, I think Mark and I need matching outfits!" Wilford said closing the door behind him, leaving Bim to himself. A bit confused about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark and Wilford both appeared in front of the septic ego's house in a cloud of black and pink smoke. Dark cracked his neck as stared at the house, his anger unfazed. However, right next to him, Wilford looked like he was having the best day of his life, holding Mark who was smiling a bit singing a song from the 40s called "let the ball roll."

"Play ball, play ball  
Everyone likes to play ball   
Sometimes you catch it   
And sometimes you miss,   
But when you miss,  
remember this:   
Let the ball roll,  
let the ball roll   
No matter where it may go-." Wilford sang, bouncing Mark up and down.

"Would you stop that!" Dark snapped, staring at Wilford with anger.

Wilford glared at Dark, dramatically gasping, causing Mark to giggle. "Aw have a heart Darkipoo."

"It's okay Wilfowd I'm feeling bettew now." Mark smiled.

Wilford smiled ruffling Mark's hair. "As long as you're happy my boy."

"Well, at least he can speak full sentences." Dark whispered shaking his head, grinding his teeth. "Let's just get this over with." He then walked up to the front door, Wilford following close behind.

"Can I be put down now please?" Mark asked looking at the ground.

"Well... okay but you hold my hand the whole time until we get in the house," Wilford said sternly, putting Mark down. "Understand?"

"Yes Wilfowd," Mark answered as he clung to Wilford's hand, looking up at him. To Mark, Wilford seemed like a pink giant, but a gentle one at that. He didn't know what it was but he felt safer around Wilford now instantly becoming a father figure to him. Must be the child part of him shining through.

But Wilford wasn't the only one who made him feel safe. In a way... Dark did too. He didn't know how, but he did feel safe in their presence more relaxed.

"Don't get too attached Wil," Dark growled walking up the step. "We are here to reverse the spell, not get an adoption certificate."

"But I love little Markimoo." Wilford pouted, patting Mark's head.

"I didn't take you as a person who has father instincts." He groaned rolling his eyes. "It's rather annoying."

"You're rather annoying!" Wilford snapped, causing Mark to giggle.

They made it to the porch, when Dark rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer, a scowl forming on his face as he stared at the door. When no one answered his frustration only grew as he rang the doorbell once more before banging his fist against the door rather harshly, causing Mark to jump.

Mark started to feel uneasy, as let go of Wilford's hand clinging to Dark's pant leg, causing Dark to jump.

His eyes snapped down to the child, anger visible on his face. "What on earth are you doing?!" He snapped, causing the boy to flinch, but instead of pulling away, he clung to Dark's leg tighter, squinting his eyes shut.

"He might be a little nervous Darky." Wilford guessed patting Mark's head to reassure him. "Give him a break."

Dark stared at Mark in annoyance, seeing his big childlike eyes stare up at him, looking for comfort but he only looked back up at the door sighing in anger, ignoring the child. "This has to be the worst day in existence." He whispered harshly as he banged on the door once more, a little harder this time.

Mark slowly looked down, feeling kind of hurt. Almost to the point, he wanted to cry. But he should be used to Dark's harsh nature by now... right? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone pat his head. He slowly looked up, seeing Wilford smile down at him.

"Dark's being dramatic as always." He smiled, giving him a wink, chuckling as Mark gave him a little giggle.

Suddenly the sound of the doors lock made a click sound, causing their eyes to cast to the door, seeing the door handle twist. Mark whimpered, hiding further behind of Dark, but Dark ignored him, his eyes cast to the door as it slowly opened, revealing Chase, Jack, Schneep, and Jamie on the other side, all staring at them confused.

Dark only glared at each of them, waiting for one of them to speak, while Wilford gave them all a warm smile.

“Dark? Wilford?” Chase was the first to speak, staring back and forth from Dark and Wilford's, confusion still frozen on his face.

“Why hello Chase good to see you old friend,” Wilford said with a smile, ready to make small talk.

“Shut up Wil!” Dark darkly snapped, holding up a finger, toward him.

Wilford knew to stay quiet, so he frowned, casting his eyes to the ground.

Dark slowly put his hand down staring back and forth from Jack and Chase, his frustration only growing. “Where is that pathetic excuse of a magician!?”

“Marvin?… why-why do you need him?” Chase asked, staring at the other septic egos who shrugged.

“So that he could explain why THIS HAPPENED!” he snapped pointing down.

Mark slowly stuck his head out, staring up at the egos, before walking out slightly, still clinging to Dark. All their eyes were on him, making him feel uneasy. He watched as their faces morphed into shock as they stared at him. He wanted to hide once more when a familiar voice spoke.

"... Mark?"

Mark froze starring up at a brown-haired ego. But wait... that wasn't an ego that was...

"S-Sean?" Mark whispered, walking out slightly.

"Y-Yeah," Jack answered, kneeling down slowly. "It's me, pal."

"Could one of you answer my question!" Dark snapped, causing everyone to jump, and causing Mark to whimper, hiding behind Dark once more.

"We just saw Marvin a second ago, but he vanished out of fear," Chase answered, clearing away. "He should be in here still-."

"That's all I need to know," Dark growled as he stormed in, lightly shoving Mark off of him.

Mark stumbled back, about to fall, but Wilford caught him, holding him close.

"Careful Darky!" Wilford snapped starring at Dark in anger, but his attention was brought to Mark who was starting to sniffle. "Oh, Markimoo don't cry." He whispered bouncing him lightly, but that didn't seem to help.

"Here Wil uh um, l-let Jamie try and help," Chase said, patting Wilford's shoulder.

Wilford hesitated, worried that he won't get his boy back, but he couldn't stand seeing Mark being this upset, so he held him out gently. "Be careful with my boy." He whispered.  
Jamie grinned holding his hands out but frowned as Mark started to whimper.

"Hey, Mark it's okay. This is Jamie. You know him." Jack smiled, patting Jamie's shoulder.

Mark slowly looked up staring at the silent ego, seeing a warm smile on his mustached face. He hesitated before reaching for him.

Jamie scooped him up, holding him close, a big smile on his face as he bounced him up and down, feeling Mark hug his neck.

"He seems a lot younger than I was when I was turned into a child," Chase whispered, rubbing Mark's head.

"I say he's at least four or five." Wilford sighed. "He didn't take it well."

"Oh poor zhing," Schneep spoke finally speaking, rubbing his back.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Dark snapped looking everywhere, trying to find Marvin.

"Darky is that really necessary?" Wilford asked staring at him boredly.

"Is it necessary to hide from me!?" Dark snapped staring from Wilford to the center of the room. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Uh, dad did we always have a cat?" Chase asked Schneep, looking at the window, seeing a white cat's tail sticking out from under the curtains.

Dark looked in that direction, finding a silhouette of a cat behind the window curtains. He growled walking over to the window, sliding the curtains back. The first thing he saw when that cat turned to him, was four little markings on its head just like Marvin's mask. He grinned, clutching the cat my the skin on his neck, lifting him up. "Gotcha." He growled.

"N-Now D-Dark we-we can talk about this." The cat spoke, squirming in his grasp.

"You know it's rude to leave one's house without saying goodbye," Dark whispered, with a dark grin on his face, his aura starting to flare out.

"D-Dark I-I'm-."

"Nothing should be coming out of that mouth except the things I need to know," Dark growled, in anger.

"Okay, I zhink ve all need to calm down Jetzt!" Schneep snapped, getting Dark and Marvin's attention. "You are scaring zhe poor boy!"

Dark turned to Mark, watching as the boy hid into Jamie's shoulder, shaking lightly. He then cast his eyes to the ground, breathing in and out.

"Look, can Marvin explain what this spell is without him being torn apart by ya?" Chase asked calmly, walking slowly up to them.

Dark thought for a moment before turning back to Marvin with a growl. "Fine." He whispered putting the cat on the ground.

Once the cat was on the ground, a flash of bright light came ending in a cloud of green smoke causing everyone to cough. When Marvin was back in human form, he coughed, waving the smoke away, before nervously looking at Dark.

"Okay. Answers. Now." Dark growled.

"It's... a long explanation," Marvin whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I got all day."

"Okay." Anti grinned walking into the room with a smile. "Sorry for the wait. My fucking gauges fell behind the-." Anti paused staring at Dark and Wilford, before looking at Jamie who was holding Mark. "What the hell did I miss?"

"LANGUAGE!" Wilford, Schneep, and Chase yelled at the same time, causing Anti to jump, blinking as he stared at Wilford, who covered Mark's ears, looking at Anti with angered eyes.

"GOD I CUSSED BEFORE!" Anti snapped putting his hands in defence. "Now what's going on!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dark was sitting in a rocking chair in the living room, as Marvin sat on the comforter right next to him. Listening as Marvin explained the spell that Mark was conflicted with. The dark ego leaned forward, his chin resting on his arm, which rested on the arm chair, casually starring at Mark every now and then.

Mark was sitting on Wilford's lap on the couch, playing Ark with Jack, who just died in the game by Mark's hand.

"Oh shi-." Jack froze staring at Wilford who had daggers in his eyes. "Shhhooot?.. I lost again." He then turned to Schneep and Anti, holding out the controller. "Any of you want to have a go at it?"

"Sorry Jack I don't no how to play zhese video games." Schneep answered, looking over paper work.

"You played bio inc redemption." Jack pointed out, cocking an eyebrow.

"Zhat is different!"

"Not really." Jack whispered blinking bordly, staring at the doctor.

"I'll pass, I had my fair share of being beat by toddlers." Anti huffed looking into the kitchen at his brother, Chase who was helping Jamie make tea and coffee.

"Wilfowd do you want to play?" Mark asked, looking up at Wilford with a smile.

Wilford blinked looking down at the boy. "Me?" He questioned, watching as Mark gave him a nod. "Hmm I guess I can try to play this virtual brain jumpster." He grinned, taking the control looking it over. "Haven't played a game since slender man." He commented, making the character on the game move. "What do I do now son?" He grinned, patting Mark's head.

"I'll tell ya." He giggled, pushing Wilford's hand away.

"See Wilford's older than you and he's playing a video game." Jack pointed out, motioning to Wilford.

"Vell I am old too Jack!" Schneep snapped crossing his arms.

"Yeah dad, you're like an old man trapped in a 28 year olds body." Anti snickered.

"And you are a zhree year old trapped in a 28 year old body!" Schneep shot back.

"Ouch that hurt dad." Anti sarcasticly giggled.

"I vill ground you." 

"And that's how the spell works." Marvin finally finished, leaning back with a sigh.

Dark took a moment to process all that Marvin said. From what he could gather, this spell was a ironically type was a type of torture, used on people who were... to independent? Well... that was Mark. He gave him a nod before he spoke, asking the question he wanted to ask since Mark was first cursed. "Is there a way to reverse this?" 

Marvin casted his eyes to the ground, sweat starting to beat down his face. "Th-there... there is no way to reverse it." He then flinched, covering his eyes for protection.

But Dark just leaned with a frustrated sigh, rubbing his head. "This day just keeps on getting better and better."

"Whow, wait." Wilford interrupted, hearing the conversation, staring at Marvin in worry. "H-How are we gonna reverse the spell?"

"I'm stuck l-like this?" Mark whispered, his worry starting to build as he clutched Wilford close.

"No don't worry, I used the spell in Chase and he turned back." Marvin explained, trying to calm both Wilford and Mark. "The spell will wear off."

Both Mark and Wilford sighed, leaning back in the couch. 

"Me and Jamie made tea and coffee!" Chase smiled, walking in with a tray of coffee, while Jamie walked in with the tea, a big smile on his mustached face. "Dark I heard you were a coffee kind of man." He smiled, handing a cup to the dark ego.

"I am, thank you." He whispered, taking a sip of the black liquid, sighed constantly.

"Wil what would you like?" Chase asked, turning to the ego in question.

"Tea please." Wilford answered.  
"Coming your way, Jamie." Chase smiled, looking over at the silent ego.

Jamie gave him a grin, walking over to Wilford, handing him a cup.

"Why thank you sport." Wilford smiled, curling his mustache. "So your Jamie, the one I've been hearing much about." Wilford chuckled, holding out his hand. "The names Wilford Warfstache, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Jamie pulled his buller hat down, bowing his head before shaking his hand. He then signed to him, but Wilford didn't understand.

"He said it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Chase translated.

"Ah, well I wish we met under... better circumstances." Wilford said, staring at Dark with an annoyed glare.

Jamie just smiled and shook his head, signing once more.

"He said it's all good." Chase said, before turning to Schneep, handing him a coffee. "Here you go dad."

"Zhank you sohn." He whispered, taking a sip.

"Can I have coffee?" Mark asked, looking at Wilford.

"Sorry son, I'm gonna have to say no." Wilford sighed.

"But I had coffee befowe." Mark argued.

"Yeah when you were grown, but you're a toddler right now, you'll be bouncing off the walls." Wilford then snapped his fingers making a juice box form in his hands. "How about a juice box instead, I know children love these."

Mark scuffed looking at Wilford. "Wilfowd I may look like a child but-." Mark's attention was pulled to the drink, a smile forming in his face. "Is that owange?" He whispered taking the juice, drinking it happily, looking back at the tv, hearing Wilford chuckle abit.

"Chase you were turned into a child correct?" Dark asked, watching as he gave him a nod. "How long were you a child?"

Chase thought for a moment before speaking. "About a week." 

"But that's just Chase." Marvin answered. "The spell could last days, weeks... months."

"Great." Dark whispered rubbing his eyes once more.

"B-But I-I don't have months, ow weeks." Mark said as he stood up, walking over in between Marvin and Dark. "I-I got a job, a life, heck I got a giwl fwiend... who's oldew than me now!" Mark looked down before looking up at Marvin with puppy eyes. "There has to be away to wevewse this fastew."

"Th-there isn't Mark. I tried but there's no faster way."

"Yeah face it kid." Anti chuckled. "Now you're just a weak tyke." Anti giggled harshly grinning with his pointed teeth. 

Mark stared at Anti, backing away. Something about Anti scared Mark now. He almost looked like a monster that hid within his closet. "I-I'm not weak."

"Anti you stop this instance!" Schneep snapped.

"What I'm just teasing him. Its been a while since I scared a kid - BOO!" 

Mark whimpered as he ran to Wilford, wrapping his arms around his legs, shaking slightly.

"BRO!" Chase snapped, thumping Anti's head.

"What?!" Anti giggled. "I just-."  
He froze hearing the click of a gun, turning to see Wilford stare at him in anger, his eyes glowing pink, aiming his revolver at his head.

"Don't you even THINK about scarring my son like that again or blow you into pixels!" Wilford snapped, causing everyone to jump.   
Anti gulped, hidding behind Chase. "I-I w-was just playing." He trembled. "S-sorry."

Wilford huffed as he spinned his rifle, putting it back in his holster, before picking up Mark who snuggled close to Wilford. "Don't worry son. Papa will protect you." He whispered.

"So I take it that Wilford developed the father instincts?" Marvin grinned, watching as the pink ego rocked Mark back and forth.

"Who knew he had father instincts." Dark whispered as he sat up, staring at Wilford as well.

Marvin was quiet for a moment before looking down. "Dark I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling the Dark ego's eyes on him now. "I didn't mean to cast the spell on Mark."

"Why did you cast it?" Dark whispered, waiting for an answer.

"I let Wilford push my buttons and was gonna use it on Chicka to show him I was a real magician but... I focused on Mark instead of her."

Dark clenched his fists as he looked over at Wilford in anger. "WIL DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT BOTHER HIM!?"

Wilford looked back and forth nervously before speaking. "In my defense you still didn't say please." 

"Oo I aught a-." Dark growled before sighing, rubbing his head for the hundredth time that hour. "Marvin... I forgive you. I get where you're coming from. Wilford has pushed my buttons before countless of times."

"I-I'm j-just glad you don't want to kill me." Marvin chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, I believe I got all I need." Dark sighed as he stood up, Marvin following in suit. "I also want to apologize for my... harsh behavior it was rather rude of me and it was uncalled for."

"Oh no you're alright." Marvin waved it off.

"Wilford you are you ready?" Dark asked.

"If you are Darky." Wilford grinned, standing up, looking down at Mark, but his grin falters upon seeing Mark's frown. "What's wrong Markimoo?"

Mark didn't answer, he just sighed, looking down.

Marvin didn't hesitate as he gave Mark a smile walking toward him. "Don't be sad Mark. I'm sure Wilford is gonna take good care of you." He waited for Mark to speak but he kept his frown, looking down. He thought for a moment before grinning. "Hey, Mark what's that behind your ear?" Marvin asked reaching behind his ear forming a toy in his hand as he pulled away. "Tada!"

Mark gasped, seeing that Marvin was holding a tiny box tim in his hands. "Whoa, that was so cool!"

"Thank you Mark. It's yours." He said handing it to him.

"Thank you Mawvin!" Mark smiled, hugging the toy close.

Wilford suddenly gasped, causing everyone to jump, turning to him. "I want one!"

Marvin sighed bordly, snapping his fingers, making one form in his hands, making another tiny box tim but it had a pink mustache like Wilford's. 

Wilford gasped louder before scooping Marvin into a bare hug with on hand, lifting him off the ground. "THANK YOU MARVY!" He shouted, causing Mark to giggle.

"You're w-welcome." Marvin choked out

"Wil don't kill him!" Dark snapped. "Just get your toy so we can be on our way!"

Wilford then put him down, grinning as Marvin gasped for air. He took the toy, before turning to Jamie bowing. "It's nice to finally meet you old sport. I'm rather excited for our duo video soon."

Jamie bowed his head, before waving him good bye.

But Wilford's grin wavered upon seeing Anti walk up. He glared at him, hidding Mark into his arm.

"I wanted to apologize Mark. I-I was just teasing." Anti whispered looking down. "And I'm sorry for scarring your... son."

Mark only grinned looking at Anti. "It's okay I fowgive you."

"Well... if Marky does." Wilford grinned. "I do too."

"Alright let's head out." Dark demanded, Standing next to Wilford.

"Uh D-Dawrk?" Mark whispered.

"What?" Dark snapped looking at him.

"What awe we doing now?" He whispered hidding in Wilford's sleeve.  
He groaned starring a head. "We are gonna inform the other egos."

"Oh." He whispered before turning to the septic egos watching as they waved bye. Turning to Jack who gave him a grin.

"If ya need anything, I'll he over in a heart beat." He whispered.

Mark smiled, waving bye to him, before vanishing into a cloud of pink and black smoke.

Marvin sighed as he fell to the floor, groaning. "My whole life flashed before my eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark decided to have the meeting in the living room since it wasn't really anything to do with work and Wilford suggested it was a good place for 'his child' to play. Least to say, the other egos were stunned to find a child version of their creator in the living room, playing with a tiny box Tim on the floor, Wilford playing with him with his own tiny box Tim as well.

Mark himself didn't know why he was playing like a regular four or five-year-old, but it felt rather relaxing to him. Plus Wilford was helping him keep calm by playing with him. He kept quiet as he played, making the toy play hit Wilford, as Wilford pretend to die. He smiled, but his attention was brought to the other egos, listening as the other egos gushed over him.

"LOOK AT HIM!" Oliver squealed shaking his fists in delight. "HE'S SO-SO C-C-CU-CUTE!"

"Yeah, don't blow a fuse now," Red whispered, patting his back.

"He's a tiny little dude isn't he?" Bing commented, ruffling his hair, causing him to giggle. "Oh, dude! Did you guys hear that?!"

"Aaaaawwwww." Was all Mark could hear, seeing everyone stare at him in awe, looking at him like he was a puppy.

"Make him do it again, make him do it again!" Green chimed in, happily.

"Try tickling him!" Bim added.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Wilford then scooped Mark up, lifting him off the ground, holding him in one hand, and the tickling him with the other.

Mark let out a laugh causing the others to gush over him once more. It got to the point where he had tears from laughing too much. His little hands pushed Wilford's hand away as he shook his head. "N-no s-stop Wilfowd, stop please!" He laughed when Wilford attacked him with more tickles.

"THE TICKLE MONSTER SHOWS NO MERCY!" Wilford laughed, as he continued to tickle him.

"WIL ENOUGH!" Dark snapped, causing everyone to jump.

Wilford's features soften, staring at before staring at Dark with a glare, his eyes squinting as he stared, hugging Mark close. "Buzzkill." He whispered, setting Mark down.

Mark stared around the room, noticing his quiet they got, casting their eyes to the ground nervously. He slowly looked at Dark who gave him an annoyed look, causing Mark to shrink within himself, before clinging to Wilford's leg, staring up at Dark in fear.

Dark then cracked his neck, sighing. "If you all are quite done gushing over him like he was a puppy we can get back to the matter at hand. Any objections?"

They all stayed quiet, still looking at the ground.

"No? Good." He sat back starring at each ego. "Now I had a discussion with Marvin and learned that this curtain spell is irreversible."

"So Mark's stuck like this?!" Bim gasped, starring down at Mark.

"I wouldn't mind that." King smiled, patting Mark's head. "Just look at him. He's so cute!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Dark growled rolling his eyes. "He'll turn back eventually."

"Ah, man!" Bing frowned looking at the ground. "I like little Mark."

"You don't like it when I'm gwown?" Mark asked, walking out a bit, starring up at everyone.

"It's not that we don't Marky." Dr. Iplier chimed in, leaning on the couch. "You're just so adorable!"

"The Host does agree that little Mark is adorable, but the Host also wants to remind the others that Mark himself has a life that is now being put on hold because of this curse."

"The Host's right." Oliver agreed, sighing. "As much as we all-." He paused hearing Dark growl slightly. "Erm.. most of us like child Mark, he does have a life."

"So when will he change back?" Bim asked, looking at Dark or Wilford.

"That's the thing. None of us knows." Dark whispered leaning back, running his hands through his hair. "Marvin said it could be days, weeks, months."

"Months?!" They all shouted in unison, causing Mark to jump.

"B-but he's only staying with us for a couple of weeks! Not months" Bim whispered, starring at Mark in worry.

"How are we gonna tell Amy this?!" Bing gasped putting his hands to his head.

"How is he gonna make videos?!" King Spoke starting to fidget slightly.

"The Host tried to calm everyone down, for the Host could sense Mark's worry growing the more they spoke about the issue but was interrupted by-."

"We should sell him!"

"EDDY SHUT UP!" Wilford snapped, clenching his fists. "WE ARE NOT SELLING MY SON!"

"I was just joking."

Suddenly the room broke out into a panic as the egos started to ask more and more questions. Mark stared between each ego in worry, causing him to back away, cowering. But his fear only grew when he looked over at Dark, who's body was twitching, his aura flaring.

Dark growled as the voices got louder, causing him to stand up. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, causing a nearby mirror to crack, listening as the room became silent.

Mark squealed as he ran to Wilford, jumping into his arms, hiding his face into Wilford's chest, whimpering.

"Oh, Markimoo. It's okay shshsh it's okay." Wilford whispered as he stood up, bouncing Mark up and down. "Papa's got you."

"We will discuss this in an orderly manner got it?!" Dark snapped, causing the others to press their mouths shut, except for Wilford, who was whispering comforting words to Mark. "Now... since Mark can't make videos in this state... one of us is gonna have to pretend to be Mark."

"Pretend to be Mark?" Bim blinked, starring from the others, then back to Dark. "But who's gonna do it, boss?"

"Well a few of us are gonna have to be crossed out," Dark explained. "I myself cannot do it do to my... appearance, same goes for Wilford. As good of an actor he is, he can't really get rid of the mustache, along with Ed. Bing, is a little too stupid." He said, watching as Bing frowned slightly. "The Google's, especially blue cannot do it. Host has no eyes, Yan, still has red hair. So that leaves you Edward, Bim, the Jims, silver if he takes his mask and costume off, king if you wipe that ridiculous peanut butter off your face."

"Ouch," King whispered, holding his hands to his face, looking down sadly.

"Well, that's one thing settled." Google huffed, crossing his arms. "But what are we gonna tell Miss Nelson?"

"I don't think we should tell hew," Mark whispered, looking down at his hands, fiddling with them. "If she knew, she would cancel hew whole twip because of me."

"Oh, Marky are you sure?" Wilford whispered patting his head, rocking him slightly.

Mark gave him a silent nod, looking down sadly once more.

"But what if she tries to call him?" Bim questioned putting up his hand.

"Then one of us is gonna have to pretend to be Mark when that happens." Dark sighed rubbing his head.

"Well, Wilford is ruled out." Bing joked, patting Wilford's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I sound just like him." Wilford argued looking over at Bing, setting Mark down on the ground.

"Yeah if Mark broke his jaw." Bing joked, causing Mark to laugh.

"Bim, Edward, and king have to be our best options," Dark whispered, sitting up. "If that's settled, I'll call Mark's mother and tell her the situation and see if she'll want to take care of him until he's grown again-."

"Now wait just a minute." Wilford interrupted standing up. "You're wanting to get rid of him!?"

"Wil, none of us are capable of taking care of a five-year-old child," Dark argues, rubbing his head. "He's better off with someone who can take care of him-."

"Yeah and that someone is me," Wilford growled, pointing to himself.

"I said someone who actually knows how to take care of a child." Dark sighed, hearing Wilford gasp.

"I can take care of a child!" Wilford looked down at little Mark.

"Wil you can barely take care of yourself." Dark snapped, standing up. "I just want the best for him-."

"No, you just want him out of your way! And this would be a good opportunity to be rid of him!" Wilford snapped, pointing at Dark accusingly.

"That is also true, but I don't think you're capable to take care of a fragile being such as a child!" Dark snarked back, causing Mark to flinch.

Mark backed away from the two, looking at Dark with hurt in his eyes, tears starting to develop in the brim of his eyes.

"Mark is going to his mother's and that's final," Dark growled, reaching for Mark, who whimpered covering his face.

"You're not taking my boy," Wilford growled back, standing between Mark and Dark, clenching his fists.

"Oh for God's sake Wil, he is not your boy, and HE IS NOT GOING TO BE FATHERED BY YOU!" Dark snapped his fingers, watching as Wilford flew across the room, landing on the couch unharmed. Dark slowly turned to Mark reaching for him. "Let's go."

"NO!" Mark screamed, pushing Dark's hands away, running from him, jumping into Wilford's arms, hugging him close. He didn't want to leave him, the thought alone made him start crying. He loved his mom, don't get him wrong, but he didn't want to leave Wilford. "Don't take me away from papa! Please!" He sobbed, hugging Wilford's neck, hiding his face in his shoulder.

Wilford's features soften, as tears threaten to leave his eyes as well. He sat up, wrapping his arms around the small boy, looking at Dark, with begging eyes. He couldn't bare not having his child with him, he just couldn't.

Dark clenched his fists, watching the scene, seeing Wilford's pleading eyes. He growled cracking his neck, his aura flaring, casting out slightly. "Fine." He whispered, causing Mark to turn to him. "You can take care of him. But don't come crying to me for help!" Dark snapped pointing at Wilford. He slowly cast his eyes to Mark, looking into his hurt eyes. But he just sneered and growled, leaning in. "You stay out of my way. Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean I'm gonna like you anymore." With that he stormed off, slamming the door behind him, causing the others to jump and Mark to whimper, hiding into Wilford's shoulder once more.

"Shshsh Markimoo. It's okay." Wilford whispered bouncing him up and down. "You're okay. I won't let anyone take you from me."

Mark continued to cry, hugging him tightly. "Why does he hate me, papa." He sobbed, squinting his eyes shut. "Wh-what did I do?"

Wilford's heart ached at the sight of him crying. He himself didn't understand why Dark was so cruel to him. He just sighed, continuing to bounce him. "It will be okay son... It will be okay."

"Yeah, little buddy." Bim smiled, rubbing Mark's back. "If it helps. We love ya."

Mark slowly looked at the other egos, who were giving him a warm smile. He pulled away sniffling a little bit, wiping his eyes. "You do?"

"Of course who wouldn't. You're so adorable!" Oliver beamed, pinching his cheek, causing Mark to smile.

"Yeah you're smart, funny, kind, and your laugh is so cute!" Bing smiled.

"What you mean this one?" Wilford grinned, scooping Mark up, tickling him once more.

"N-NO PAPA S-STOP!" Mark giggled, as Wilford started tickling his ribs and his neck. "P-PLEASE NO MOWE, NO MOWE!"

"Ah, there's my smiling little scamp!" Wilford grinned throwing him in the air and catching him.

Mark giggled, turning to everyone. "Thank you, guys." He whispered happily, looking at everyone. "I'm so glad to have you."

Everyone awed, going in for a group hug, hugging the boy close. Everyone, except Dark, who watched behind the cracked door, before growling, storming away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Google's, Bing, Bim, and the Jims decided to redecorate Mark's room adding a toy box filled with toys, a play station, and a wardrobe full of small Markiplier merch clothes, that would fit his current size. Oliver grinned as he started to fluff Mark's pillows, sorting his new stuffed animals but frowned when being walked over and slammed a heavy box on the bed, causing the stuffed animals to fly off the bed, he looked over to Bing who was grinning at first, but it fell noticing what happened.

"Uh, my bad dude." He grinned, relieved that a smile formed on the yellow androids face. "You want to see what I found?!"

"You have my attention." Oliver grinned, looking at the box.

Bing opened the box revealing a chockful of comic books and action figures. "These are what Mark got me when I was newly invented." He grinned, looking at them happily. "I was like a kid then-."

"You still are." Bim joked patting his back as he folded some clothes.

Bing just grinned as he pulled out an action figure. "I... I thought since he's a... well a child again, and that might be very stressful, this might help him... relax you know?"

Oliver smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bing that's nice of you." He grinned, watching as Bing gave him a small smile.

"What on earth are you all doing?"

Everyone jumped, turning to the doorway to see Dark starring at everyone in confusion and annoyance.

Bim just smiled as he hung some clothes up. "Well since Mark is a child, we thought it would be good to get him a new wardrobe and some entertainment."

"Need I remind you two that Mark is not going to be a kid forever." Dark sighed, rolling his eyes. Before looking back at Bim, who's smile wavered.

"Boss, we still don't know how long it's gonna be before he turns back and we don't want him to have no clothes that don't fit."

"Or not to have entertainment." Oliver grinned putting up more stuffed animals.

"Or snacks!" Bing grinned, turning to Google. "Blue did you order his snacks!?"

"Yes, I ordered a variety of fruits and vegetables to keep him-."

"LAME!" Bing yelled, causing the others to jump. "Where're the cookies, and fudge rounds and-."

"I am not ordering that junk food for him, you do realize how unhealthy those foods are-."

"Why are you all doing this?" Dark snapped, getting everyone's attention. "This is only a waste of time. He is not a real child!"

"Come on Dark. This is the first time that the egos can experience life with a kid." Oliver smiled, walking to Dark. "This could be good for them."

"This could be a big mistake," Dark growled, looking around you. "Need I remind you that most of us aren't exactly good role models especially the one who's fathering him."

"You mean Wil?" Oliver questioned, shaking his head. "But he's been doing great so far-."

"Yes but what if this ends badly?!" Dark snapped before whispering. "I mean the man doesn't know the difference between life and death-."

"Guys!"

Everyone turned to the doorway, seeing Wilford standing there with a big smile. "I've got a Minnie me!" He said as he moved to the side, causing the others to gasp.

Mark was wearing a small yellow dress shirt, tan pair of khaki shorts with tiny pink suspenders strapped over his shoulders, his hair was groomed back and he was wearing a pair of black dress shoes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The egos squealed, in delight while Dark flinched by their loudness, groaning as he rolled his eyes.

"I can't take this." He whispered as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Everyone ran to Mark, either pinching his cheeks or commenting on how adorable he was, causing Mark's face to turn red.

"HE'S TOO CUTE!" Oliver squealed.

"Quite a likeness huh?" Wilford grinned as he pats Mark's head.

Mark only smiled, before looking passed the egos. "Whow." He whispered, slowly walking in further looking at the closet full of small clothes, and the toys in the bed. He turned to the egos who smiled at him. "What is all this?" He asked pointing at everything.

"We wouldn't let a child go without." Bim chuckled, ruffling Mark's hair. "So we got everything a child might need."

"Yup! And look, my dude!" Bing grinned, pulling out his action figures. "You remember these?"

"Hey, I got you those when I fiwst made you." Mark began, taking one of the toys, looking it over. "I didn't know you still had them."

"Of course." Bing pat his shoulder. "And I thought this would help you relax."

Mark grinned holding the toy close, shaking his head. "You all didn't have to do this fow me." He whispered.

"We didn't have to, we wanted to." Bim grinned. "You've done a lot for us, let us return the favor."

Mark stared at the egos for the longest time, before smiling at the grown-up egos. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Markimoo." Wilford grinned, looking at the t.v. "how's about we all play Ark?"

"Yeah! Bing, you wanna play-action figuwes aftewwawds?!" Mark jumped, pulling Bing to the t.v.

"Yeah, little dude!"

Everyone smiled as the started to surround the t.v. failing to notice a shadow figure stare at them from the hall, before disappearing into nothingness.

Deep in a dark void, surrounded by black demon-like creatures snapping, and screeching at each other before they all froze watching as a figure walked in. They cowered in fear, slowly lowering themselves as the figure past.

The figure walked to a thrown like chair, a black aura surrounding him as he cracked his neck, slowly turning around to reveal that he was a markiplier ego, but not just any ego, he was actor Mark himself.

He slowly sat himself down, tapping his finger on the armchair before stopping, seeing as one of the creatures reluctantly crawled up, a whine escaping it. "What?!" He snapped, leaning forward, learning as it spoke to him his features softening. "Mark's with the egos?" He watched as he gave him a nod. "Well, what of it?" Actor froze upon hearing what it learned. "Mark's... reverted back into a child?"

After hearing this, he leaned back, tapping his chin before sitting up, beginning to pace. If Mark is a kid, then he would be easy to take... easy to control. A grin formed on his face. "Well... I always wanted a child." He chuckled with a vile grin but it fell when the demon spoke. "William's fathering him... well, that might make it a little difficult." Actor only grinned as he began to walk away. "Not unless I show the boy Wil's true colors."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is a little harsh in this part

It’s been two days since Mark had been turned into a kid and the other egos loved every minute of it. Almost every single ego found time in their busy schedule to hang out with little Mark. Bing played action figures with him or let him ride his skateboard outside on the sidewalk, making sure he wore knee pads, elbow pads, a protective vest, and a helmet, making him look like a tiny little knight. Dr. Iplier played doctor with him and would secretly give the boy a check-up to see if he was okay, but he played it off as a game. The googles played video games with him, blue pretending to lose so that he could make Mark happy. Bim took him on walks in the garden along with King, showing them the flowers, and lastly, Wilford was always there. Being the best father he could be. They both would run around the house, Mark sitting on Wilford’s shoulders as they ran around the house, laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs. The other egos never saw the pink this happy before in their life, and never thought he would be a good parental figure until now.

Now Mark was all tuckered out and asleep on the couch, right next to a smiling Wilford, who combed his hand through Mark’s hair. Most of the egos who had jobs that were other than filming were at work. The Jims were out looking for good news to broadcast, The host was at the library in the city, King was with his subject, and Ed was at his farm. All that was at the house was himself, Mark, Bing, the googles, Bim and Dark but he hasn’t left his room in two days, which made the pink ego frustrated. All because Mark was here to stay, when is he gonna give up this feud between him and the poor boy.

“Still asleep I see.”

Wilford jumped, turning to see the Google, Bim, and Bing walk in, looking at the sleeping boy with a smile. He chuckles as he looked back down at Mark. “All that screaming made him sleepy. I hope that he doesn’t sleep for too long. I have some fun ideas!”

“What kind of ideas?” Oliver smiled as he sat on the arm of the couch, looking at Wilford.

“I’m glad you asked.” Wilford grinned. “I thought I could take him to the void, where he could float around and play with all the-.”

“Wilford, I do not think that is a… Safe place for a child… I child needs something more… Stable.” Blue interrupted, getting Wilford’s attention, who’s smile fell.

Wilford gasped looking at Blue with offended features. “Are you saying that my void is dangerous?!”

“Well… It’s not really a playground buddy.” Bim tried, patting Wilford’s back. “Mark could get himself hurt.”

“I can not believe this!” Wilford exclaims as he stands up walking in front of them. “You think I would put my own child in danger?!”

“We aren’t saying that Wil.” Oliver tried, waving his hands.

“We are just looking out for him too.” Blue finished.

“Guys the void isn’t really that bad. Here I’ll show you!”

“Wait no WIL DON’T!” Bim tried but it was too late.

Wilford snapped his hands and suddenly the grown egos were teleported into Wilford void being surround in pink with yellow spirals random objecting floating around them. All of them beginning to float, except Wilford.

“Whoa, dude I’m freaking out!” Bing said in a panic holding on to Blue, who just rolled his eyes, floating as well.

Bim waived his arms beginning to float upside down. He looked around in fear before turning to a smiling Wilford.

“See? Isn’t this place fun?!” Wilford asked with a smile.

‘I’m starting to get sick.“ Bim whispered as his face turned green.

"Wilford stop this nonsense at once!” Blue snapped, receiving a nod from Green and Red.

“B-But I-.”

“Please Wil. I don’t think this is safe.” Oliver said, watching as Wilford slumped his shoulders.

“Alright.” he sighed, about to snap his fingers. “You drive a hard bargain but-.’

"WILFORD LOOK OUT!” Bim shouted, pointing behind him.

“Nani?” Wilford questioned as he turned around when-.

BANG!

Wilford was hit in the head with a floating metal bucket that hit his head so hard he looked around in a daze before passing out, his body floating into the air.

“Wil?” Bim tried, trying to reach for him. “WIL?!”

Google scanned him his eyes glowing blue as he hummed to himself. “Wilford’s passed out.”

“How the hell are we gonna get him awake?” Bing began. “And how are we gonna get out of here?”

“And more important,” Bim whispered in fear. “Who’s watching Mark.”

They all froze, before fear took hold, making them panic. “WILFORD WAKE UP!”

Mark was laying on the couch asleep, before beginning to squirm, squinting his eyes as whispering began to get louder and louder in his ears causing him to wake up with a gasp. He blinked a couple of times, letting out a sigh before that turned into a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he stretched. He then looked around, finding the living room completely empty. He blinked, eyes casting around in search of anyone. “Papa?… Bim?… Anyone?”

Mark began to worry as he curled in on himself, hugging his tiny box Tim close as he hopped off the couch in search of anyone. “Papa whewe awe you?”

The now little Mark searched everywhere but no one seemed to be home, his panic only growing by the minute. He knew that the googles, Bim, Bing, and his papa were gonna be home, but it was like they vanished into thin air.

“Papa? BING?!”

Mark suddenly felt tears stream down his eyes, in which he quickly wiped away. “No… No cwying… They will be back They… They-.” suddenly a damn within Mark burst as he whimpered, crying into his toy. Mark didn’t know what was wrong with him, it was like he suddenly didn’t want to be alone anymore, it scared him, terrified him even, and he hated it. “PAPA! WHEWE AWE YOU?!”

Suddenly a door barged open next to Mark, causing him to gasp looking up in fear.

Dark walked out as his red aura flared glaring around with clenched teeth. “CAN IT WITH THAT LOUD-!” Dark froze looking down to see a trembling Mark whoo had tears in his big brown eyes. He growled as his aura flared out. “What do you want? And why are you crying?”

Mark sniffled, hugging his toy close “I-I-.”

“Well?! Spit it out!”

Mark whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I c-can’t find papa! Or the othews!”

Dark arched an eyebrow, looking down at the crying child shaking his head. “What do you mean?”

“Papa put me to s-sleep on the couch and when I woke up… H-He was gone and so awe the othews.”

Dark groaned as he rolled his eyes. “I knew that imbecile would slip up.” Dark then walked out of his room and harshly grabbed Mark by the arm. “Come on!”

Dark searched everywhere in the house, but no one was around. Literally, everyone was gone, even the one who wasn’t supposed to be. This made Dark even more agitated because he was now left alone with Mark. “Just my God damn luck.”

Mark remained quiet, looking up at Dark with fearful eyes. “Wh-What do we do now?”

“You are coming with me,” Dark growled as he walked him to the living room.

Mark was now sitting on the couch, watching as Dark pulled in a tray of food, and turned on the tv to Netflix. “You still know how to work the silver screen right?” Dark asked boredly, setting the remote next to Mark.

“Yes, but-.”

“Good. Now.” Dark turned to Mark, glaring at him. “I have brought you food, and you can watch whatever you want. I don’t know when your… Papa… Will be back but I want you to not leave this room no matter what and leave me in peace got it?!” Dark questioned as he got up to leave.

“W-Wait! You'we not staying?!” Mark asked in fear watching as the dark ego paused.

Dark growled as he turned to Mark with cold eyes. “You’re a grown man Mark. Act like it!” he snapped as he stormed out of the room, not noticing Mark flinching.

Mark looked at the ground with teary eyes, hugging his toy close as he sniffled. “I miss papa.”

Dark continued down the hall when his pace began to slow, his blue aura taking hold as his features softened, both his eyes turning blue as his chest began to hurt, unable to get Mark’s hurt eyes out of his head when he suddenly shook it, squinting eyes, his red aura taking hold once, opening his eyes that were now red, his features holding a scowl now.

No, don’t fall for it. He’s not a child. He’s not.

With that, Dark continued down the hall, heading for his room and leaving Mark alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The host was quietly sitting at a table in the public library, surrounded by his students who were taking turns reading a page out loud from a book he assigned for them to read, following along with them using a braille copy of that book.

"They carried the sky." a girl read out loud to the group. "The whole atmosphere, they carried it, the humidity, the monsoons, the stink of fungus and decay, all of it, they carried gravity-."

"The host gently asks Stacy to pause on reading, for he is getting a vision through his narrations." the host whispered, as Stacy paused, giving him time to look at his vision in peace. Just as he thought, Wilford somehow managed to send the egos into his void and pass out, leaving them no way out, causing the host to sigh, knowing that little Mark is left alone in the manor. "The host closes his book as he apologizes to his class. He has business to attend to at home."

"Awww man, But I have an hour left before my mom picks me up." a girl frowned looking at her book, watching as the host began to stand.

"Just a couple more chapters." a boy said next, looking up at the host with pleading eyes.

"The host admires your wants to continue but alas he cannot. For a child is left-." The host paused glancing ahead as another vision played through his mind, causing him to grin. "On second thought... The host decides to not postpone this reading session because he has just seen that the child is in good hands." with that the host sits back down, opening his book. "The host apologizes and kindly asks for Stacy to continue."

Mark was sitting on the couch, consuming a peanut butter sandwich and drinking chocolate milk, while watching an episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway? though he was really bored and still pretty scared. A few days ago he would have loved the idea of being all by himself, but now that he was a kid, he hated it. He missed the egos, he missed Amy, ... He missed papa. 

Mark let a solemn sigh as he closed his eyes, wishing for them to be home soon when he felt a hot breath on his face along with the sound of panting. He quickly snapped his eyes open and gasped upon seeing Chica right in his face, with Henry right behind her. He blinked about to speak when Chica licked his face, causing Mark to giggle. He then pulled her into a hug, along with Henry. "Thank you, Chica and Henwy." he smiled, watching as the sat on either side of him, resting their head on his lap. 

They continued to lay like this for a little while, but that was until Chica's head shot up, looking at the hallway entrance, sniffing the air. Mark didn't think much it until Henry started whining, jumping off and running behind the couch with his tail between his legs, causing Mark to look at him with concern. "Henwy? What wrong-?" Mark froze when Chica began to growl, standing over Mark protectively as she looked down the hall, the hair on her back sticking up as she flared her teeth. "Chica, calm down giwl it's okay." Mark tried, not noticing a dark figure running down the hall, causing Chica to bark before running after the thing. 

"CHICA WAIT!" Mark shouted as he jumped off the couch, chasing after her. "What's gotten into you?!"

Chica barked and growled as she was running down the hall, before running up the steps after the thing, watching as it vanished through Dark's room causing her to skid to a stop, growing at the door.

Mark ran up the steps and slid to a stop, beginning to panic when she barked loudly. "Nonono shsh!" Mark began putting a finger to her nose, causing her to instantly calm down, sniffing his hand before licking it. "Stay quiet. I don't want Dawk to-." Mark froze as he heard a soft click slowly looking up at the door to see it open with a loud creak. A cold chill ran down his spine as he backed up, though his curiousness started to get the better of him.

He went to step forward when Chica let out a whine, nudging him away from the door. "Hey, it's okay Chica. I'll be but two minutes, just wait out hewe," he whispered as he stepped forward, the hardwood Floor creaking from his weight. He paused for a moment and gulped out of nervousness before opening the door, peeking his head inside to be met by a cold dark room. The only light source being the sun behind closed curtains. He was hesitant before stepping in, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Mark slowly stepped into the middle of the room, reluctantly glancing around his surroundings, able to see a bed with black sheets and pillows. A cracked mirror that left his reflection wacky and disfigured, an open closet that showed various business suits hung up and a door that he concluded was the bathroom. After standing there for a second he began to feel creeped out, about to head out before hearing a clatter causing him to jump, turning around to see a black stick roll out, stopping right in front of him, the object lightly pushing off his sock-covered feet. He blinked a couple of times, realizing that this wasn't a stick. Slowly, he picked it up, holding it in his hands, realizing that it was a cane. But it wasn't just any cane. "It's Damien's-."

"What is this?!"

Mark yelped when he heard a door slam, turning to the bathroom door to see Dark stare down at him in slight anger.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the-?!" Dark froze, eyes trailing over to the cane that rests in Mark's tiny hands. His red aura was beginning to flare out as he stormed toward the cowering boy, looking from the cane to Mark. "Where did you get this?!" He growled as he snatched it from Mark, who yelped by the sudden movement. "HOW DID YOU FIND THIS?!"

"I-I- it w-wolled out t-to m-me I-."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN TOUCH THIS!?" Dark interrupted as his anger only grew. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!" his voice boomed, ignoring Mark's yelp, unable to see tears forming the boy's eyes through his rage. "GOD, WHY CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!?"

"I-I-I'm sowwy!" Mark whimpered backing away from Dark who clasped the cane tightly. "I-I didn't m-mean-."

"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TOUCH THIS, NOW GET OUT!" Dark shouted watching as Mark ran out of the room, sobbing into his hands as he pushed the door open and slam the door shut.

Dark was left alone clutching the cane tightly in his hands, breathing in and out through his nose. He then slowly turned to the closet and stormed in, throwing the cane in there with a loud clatter, slamming the door shut when-.

CRASH!!!

Dark froze, slowly turning to his bedroom door, hearing a loud crash. But his features soften upon hearing stifled sobbing, his red aura pulling back, becoming dim as he slowly walked toward the door. He then placed his hand on the doorknob, giving it a twist as he opened it. Slowly, he poked his head out, scanning the area before looking down the hall. But once his eyes landed on Mark he froze, gripping the handle tightly.

Mark was on the floor next to a table, and a broken vace. Glass pieces were scattered around Mark, but what made Dark freeze was seeing that the boy was clutching his leg, which was covered in blood. Dark's aura suddenly turned blue upon hearing Mark sob, squinting his eyes shut as he clutched his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. "What have I done?" Dark whispered as he rushed out, new instincts possessing Dark to make sure the boy in front of him was alright. 

Mark sobbed as pain shot up his leg, unable to stop from crying as the blood continued to flow. He whimpered as he applied pressure, trying to make it stop when a shadow cast over him causing him to blink. Soon after he looked up, only to freeze in horror upon seeing Dark loom over him, looking from him to his leg.  
"M-Mark?" Dark began softly as he slowly reached for him. "O-Oh God that's a lot of blood. Come here let's get you away from the-." Dark froze when Mark whimpered, curling in on himself as he sobbed. The dark ego blinked, watching as he began to tremble. "Mark?"

"I'm sowwy." Mark whimpered tears staining his cheeks as he fearfully glanced up at Dark. "I'm sowwy fow being a pain. I'm sowwy I'm annoying. I'll-I'll stay out of youw way I sweaw!"

Dark's heart shattered in his chest, as he let out a shaky gasp, remembering what just occurred just minutes ago. How he found him in his room, how he had Damien's cane in his hands... How he yelled at him, too enraged to see the tears in his eyes. Guilt began to build within Dark, finally realizing that... He really was a kid now. He was in denial about it because he just assumed that it would be the same old Mark, but that wasn't the case. Mark's younger, easy to scare and upset, and he just basically traumatizes a kid because he couldn't look past the fact that he was his enemy. "No." Dark whispered as he reached for Mark again. He felt as Mark tried to squirm away, but he gently got ahold of the boy, picking him up off the ground and away from the shattered glass.

Mark whimpered trying to pull away squinting his teary eyes shut, mumbling no as he shook his head, but Dark ignored his protests.

"Please Mark, calm down," Dark whispered as he cradled Mark close to his chest, the boy freezing when Dark combed a hand through his hair. "Please Mark. I'm sorry I yelled. I shouldn't have done that, just please calm down." Dark whispered, beginning to bounce him lightly.

Mark's lower lip began to quiver as he hid into Dark's chest, clutching his suit as he sobbed, trying his best to calm down and to stop crying like a baby, but the pain was too much.

"I know, I know," Dark whispered as he began to walk toward the steps. "I'll get the first aid, and check for some shards. You're gonna be alright." Dark reassured as he walked down the steps.

20 minutes past since the incident, both Mark and Dark were in the living room, Dark using tweezers to pick out tiny shards of glass. They stayed quiet for a while as Dark worked, able to hear Mark whimper every time he'd pull a shard out. "I know it hurts but you've only got three more," Dark whispered calmly, receiving a nod from Mark who sniffled. 

Mark watched as he pulled the shards out in silence, timidly looking at his calm features as he focused on Mark's leg. The boy held his tiny box Tim close to his chest as he cast his eyes down. "Dawk?... I'm... I'm sowwy fow-."

"Don't apologize Mark." Dark interrupted, as he pulled the second to last shard out. "I'm the one who should apologize." 

Mark's brow furrowed in confusion as he blinked. "But... Why?"

"I apologize for my idiotic tantrum," Dark whispered harshly as he sat the shard in the bowl, going to get the last one. "It was childish and uncalled for. No child should have to ever endure that."

"But... You said I'm not a child." Mark argued casting his eyes down once more.

"I was wrong... Stupid... I know that now... Now, look where my stupidity has gotten you." Dark growled as he pulled out the last shard.

"Dawk don't blame youwself fow this," Mark said motioning to his leg. "I was the one who wan into the table, you didn't cause it."

Dark was quiet as he reached for the wrap and surgical tape. "But I was the one that frightened you... If I didn't do that you wouldn't be hurt right now."  
Mark wanted to protest, but he knew how stubborn Dark could really be, so he just dropped it, eyes cast down to his toy.

Dark finally wrapped the wound up and taped it to keep it from falling off, but after he just stared at the wrapped-up leg, before placing a hand on Mark's shoulder, causing him to freeze. The dark ego for the first time looked at Mark with remorse. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mark. I really am."

Mark looked up at him in silence, listening to him talk.

"I won't do it again, that I swear to you." 

Mark slowly gave him a sympathetic smile resting a hand on Dark's back, causing him to freeze. "It's okay. I've seen you do wowse."

Dark sighed in relief a small grin forming on his face, though after a second or two he replaced it with a scowl. "W-Well your leg should be good now."

"Thank you." Mark smiled as he hopped off the couch for a second, the dogs circling him as they wagged their tails. He smiled at them before turning to Dark who was just sitting there in silence, packing the first aid up. "So, do you want to stay in the livingwoom again? I pwomise I'll stay-."

"Actually uh, do you... Mind if I join you?" Dark questioned, watching as Mark little eyes grew wide with shock. "It was wrong to leave you here by yourself. Might as well keep an eye on ya until your papa comes back, where ever the hell he is." Dark growled the last part.

"Y-Yeah! You can join me!" Mark said happily, jumping up and down.

Dark couldn't help but smile, at the boy's excitement. "Yes just let me grab some paperwork and I'll be back shortly," he explained as he got up heading for the stairs.

"O-Okay!" Mark as he sat back on the couch, a huge smile on his face. For the first time, Dark actually wanted to hang out with him.

An hour later, Dark was sitting on the couch, doing paperwork, listening to the show Mark was watching as he worked. He was flipping through some pages scribbling his name when he felt something poke his cheek. He blinked, turning to the right of him to see a smiling Mark.

"You wanna play a game?!" Mark asked as he jumped up and down excitedly.

Dark arched an eyebrow at him boredly before going back to his paperwork. "I don't play games, Mark," he answered bluntly causing Mark to frown.

"Pllleeeaasee!" Mark pleaded. "It's bowing to play by myself."   
"Then use your imagination." Dark shrugged, flipping to the next paperwork.

"You'we no fun," Mark whispered as he flopped onto the couch.

"You made me that way." Dark comment with a grin.

Mark fell quiet as he began to pout before seeing a pack of rubber bands on the table causing him to grin, slowly looking at Dark.

Dark continued to work on his papers when he felt something being shot at his face. He blinked, looking down to see a rubber band. "What-?" Dark fell silent when another hit his forehead. Confused, he turned to Mark who was on the far end of the couch, a rubber band between his fingers as he aimed it at Dark and letting it go, watching as it hit him on the chest. The dark ego just smirked as he went back to his paperwork. "Very funny Mark," he whispered, before feeling another one hit his head. He blinked boredly, looking back at Mark. "Could you please stop-."

"Not until you play with me." Mark interrupted as he flung more at him on by on at a fast rate.

"Mark... Could-could you stop your-." Dark felt one hit his head again. "You're getting it all over the-." one then hit his chest, cheek, and shoulder, causing him to stand up placing the paperwork on the desk as he slowly turned to Mark with a wide menacing grin his aura splitting into tendrils. "You wanna play?... Fine, ... Let's play." Dark whispered as the red and blue tendrils began to fly toward Mark.

Mark gasped as he jumped off the couch, being chased by the tendrils, but he didn't feel like he was in danger... It was actually kind of fun. Mark began to giggle as he ran around the whole living room, being chased by these tendrils, almost getting caught by them but he managed to slip from their grasp.

Dark couldn't hold back a chuckle, watching the boy run around. Mark was so full of energy, it reminded Damien of a young William, running around the manor like a cheetah chasing its prey.

Mark round the corner of the couch only to be caught by a red tendril that wrapped around his waist, hoisting him up in the air, turning him upside down, causing the boy to giggle. Mark fell quiet when Dark slowly walked toward him, looking at the upside-down child with a grin.

"I've won." Dark chuckled watching as Mark cowered, thinking he was in trouble. "Now you are at the mercy of the notorious tickle monster!" Dark shouted as he began to tickle Mark's rib cage, causing the boy to let out a fit of giggle, kicking his feet as he tried to pry the red tendril off of him. 

"OKAY DAWK, YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" Mark shouted in between laughs, trying to push Dark's hands away.  
"Are you sure?!" Dark laughed as he began to tickle his neck.

"YES YES, YOU WIN!" Mark shouted before feeling Dark pull away, causing Mark's giggling to slow down abit.

"That's what I thought." Dark smiled threw Mark up into the air with his aura, listening to Mark scream in excitement, before catching him with his blue aura, holding him close. "Was that fun?" Dark asked placing his hands behind his back.

Mark grinned before he let out a yawn, his eyes becoming droopy. "Hmm-hmm," Mark mumbled as he rested his head on the blue tendril.

Dark just smiled, noticing his droopy eyelids. "Someone's tired." Dark teased as he walked to the couch setting Mark down, picking up a black blanket and laying it over Mark. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"O-Okay," Mark whispered as he closed his eyes, beginning to drift off.

"And don't worry." Dark whispered as he sat next to him about to reach for his papers. "I'll be right here next to-." Dark froze when Mark suddenly crawled onto Dark's lap, resting his head on Dark's chest. He watched as Mark curled his fingers in Dark's suit as he snuggled into his chest with a sigh. Suddenly Dark's heart warmed up at the sight, causing him to smile as he combed a hand through his hair. "Sleep well... Little one," he whispered as he covered Mark up, cradling him close as rocked him back and forth.

Deep in Wilford's void, the egos were floating endlessly, almost falling asleep while Google just stared at Bing, who was tiredly trying to throw things at the passed out Wilford.

"Wil... Wil... Wil... Wake up... Wake up." Bing groaned as he threw things but he missed every time. "Wil... Wil... Wil...-."

"Could you shut your trap!" Google snapped, looking at Bing with angered eyes. "That's not gonna wake him up!"

"How long have we been in here?" Bim questioned, floating next to Oliver.

"It's hard to tell. Time doesn't work here." Oliver whispered trying to pinpoint the time but it kept on changing.

"Literally nothing is gonna wake that imbecile," Google growled in frustration shaking his head.

Bing just sighed boredly before noticing a blow horn float next to him. Curious he caught the horn and held it in his hands before looking at Wilford. "We could try this." he tried, the egos turning to him in question.

Google just scoffed rolling his eyes. "Don't bother. If nothing else in this hell hole is gonna wake him up then that sure as hell won't-."

Bing ignored him as he put his mouth on the blow horn and began to blow, the horn going off, blaring into everyone's ears. 

"BING I SAID NOT TO-."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen-." Wilford groaned as he woke up suddenly blinking his droopy eyes as he looked around, noticing all the shocked egos. "What did I miss?"

"YOU FUCKING PASSED OUT ON US FOR HOURS MAN!" Bing snapped as he let go of the blow horn. "WE WERE STUCK HERE!"

Wilford blinked everything beginning to come back to him as he looked at all of the egos. "Wait... If you were here for hours... Then who was watching-?" Wilford froze, his blood running cold as his mustache drooped. "MARKY!" 

Wilford suddenly snapped his fingers, sending the egos back into the living room of the manor all the egos landing on their faces with except loud grunt except for Wilford who was in a panic.

"Nice warning Wil!" Google snapped as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"No time for that!" Wilford snapped loudly. "We have to make sure my boy is-."

"Could you imbeciles keep it down!?"

All the egos froze as they slowly turned to the couch, seeing Dark sitting there, holding a sleeping Mark who snuggled into Dark's chest.  
Wilford let out a shocked breath, staring between Dark and Mark, questions swimming in his head. "... Darky?!"

"Took you long enough to get home, Papa," Dark growled, beginning to rock Mark who squirmed a bit.

The other egos stared in stunned silence before Bim broke that silence... "Uh, boss... Are you... Okay?"

"Of course I am, what kind of dumb question is that?!" Dark whispered squinting his eyes as he shook his head.

"But... You... He... You didn't... When did this happen?!" Wilford questioned loudly.

"While you were gone I took care of Mark, and Wilford I'm serious, shut up. If he wakes up I'm gonna fucking slit your throat." Dark snapped before looking down at Mark with loving eyes, like a parent looking down at their child. He then combed his hand through his hair. "Little tyke has been through a lot today."

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing, watching as the dark ego suddenly stood up and held Mark protectively. 

"I might as well take him to his bed. You'll have to play with him tomorrow Wil. Let him sleep for tonight." was all Dark said before leaving the room, cradling Mark close.

The others couldn't speak. All they could do was watch Dark proceed up the stairs, leaving them to their disbelief when they heard the front door open turning to see an ego walk in.

"The host walks into the household, being met by shocked egos causing him to smile as he sat his books down for a second, taking off his jacket. The Host can hardly believe it himself. But maybe it's a good thing. For him and for Mark."

Wilford just watched as the host left, causing him to turn back to the staircase, a small smirk on his face, happy to see Dark had come around.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Mark was accidentally left by himself in the manor when Wilford sent himself and all the grown-up egos in the house to his void, three days since he bonded with Dark within those few hours, three days since he gained another parent. Wilford was over the moon about it. Happy that Dark and Mark were finally bonding with each other, happy that Dark didn’t see him as his enemy. Yes, he was happy… at first. Within those three days, Wil realized that he could barely spend any time with little Mark, because Dark always came around and snatched his boy up and made their own activities, leaving Wilford alone. Don’t get him wrong, he loved that Dark was spending time with Mark, he just was hoping that he could spend time with him too.

Early that morning, Wilford and Mark were running around the house, Mark holding a fake wooden gun, that could shoot rubber bands. Right now, Mark was hiding behind the couch, reloading his rubber band gun, before pressing his back against the furniture when he heard someone enter the living room.

“Oh Markimoo, where are you?” Wilford chuckled in a singsong voice, causing Mark to stifle his giggles. “You can’t hide from me forever you know?”

Mark took this moment to quickly stand up aiming the gun at Wilford, and fire, watching as the rubber band hit Wilford right in the chest.

Wilford suddenly gasped, clutching his chest, looking at Mark with wide eyes. “Oh no! it hit me!” he suddenly shouted as he stumbled backward, placing his other hand at his forehead. “WHAT A CRUEL FATE!” he shouted as he suddenly did a quick spin before falling to the ground on his back, causing Mark to giggle. “It’s over for m-me, the light… its.. going… dim!” his head then flops to the side as he closes his eyes, sticking his tongue out, indicating that he was dead.

Mark let out a giggle as he ran to Wilford, poking his face with his little hand, watching as Wilford opened his eyes smiling before he stood up scooping Mark into his arms. “Good job, my boy!” Wilford exclaimed giving him a smooch on the cheek, hugging his boy close.

Little Mark hugged his papa back, giving him a tight squeeze. “That was so fun. Thank you fow this rubbew band gun.” he smiled looking at the gun.

“I’m glad you like it.” Wilford smiled, looking at the toy. “It was my favorite toy when I was a kid.”

Mark looked from the toy to Wilford. “This was youws when you wewe a boy?”

“The very same.” Wilford smiled, taking the toy into his hands, looking down at the old toy with a smile. “It was given to me by Damien and Mar-.” Wilford’s smile fell as he clutched the gun before he shook his head, noticing Mark looking at him with a frown. So he just smiled as he handed it back to Mark. “Anyway, it hasn’t been played with for decades so I’ll let you hold on to it for a while, till you are older again.”

Mark smiled holding the toy close. “So what do you want to do now?”

“There you are.”

Both Wilford and Mark jump, turning to see Dark walk in, looking at them both, the pink ego’s smile falling slightly as the dark ego walked in further.

“It’s time for Mark’s nap,” Dark said as he reached for Mark.

“B-But we’ve only been playing for a few minutes!” Wilford said holding Mark protectively.

“Wil, I told you that you two can play for thirty minutes now it’s time for his nap.”

“Well… after a nap c-can we play again?” Wilford asked looking at Dark with pleading eyes.

“We have piano lessons afterward Wil.” He sighed as he took Mark from Wilford’s arms, pulling him close, bouncing him up and down, watching as Mark began to yawn, heading out of the living room.

“B-But I’m supposed to be his papa I-.”

“Did you remember to give him his bath earlier?” Dark asked turning to Wilford who paused.

“Uh um-.”

“Or to feed him breakfast? or do his laundry?”

“Well I-.”

“No, because I did… If you want to be his father, then take responsibility.” Dark said as he turned away, unable to see the hurt in Wilford’s face.

However Mark saw the hurt in his face, causing him to reach for him, but it was too late as Dark walked out of the living room, leaving Wilford alone.

Wilford slumped his shoulders as he flopped on the couch, resting his head on his hand, looking at the ground in sadness, noticing as Bim and Silver walk in looking at him with knowing features.

“Dark took him again huh?” Bim asked as he sat on the couch next to Wilford, while Silver sat next to Bim.

“He’s been doing that for three days!” Wilford sighed as he lifted his head looking at Bim. “Only seeing him for thirty minutes a day is not enough! He gets him all day long! I’m his papa.” Wilford frowned as he looked back down at the ground. “He can turn back at any moment and I’ll miss so much time with him.”

Bim looked from Wilford to Silver who was frowning, looking at the pink ego in sadness. “Well… there’s one thing you need to do.” Bim began, turning back to Wilford. “You show some authority and responsibility.”

Wilford’s features began to brighten up as he sits up. “You’re right Bim, I should go in there and show him that I can be a good papa… by stealing Mark back and be a responsible parent!”

“Uh, w-wait W-Wil that’s not what I-.”

“Thank’s Bimmy boy knew I can count on you.” Wilford chuckled before disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke.  
Bim reached for him, only for Wilford to disappear completely. “Oh shit.” he sighed as he closed his eyes.

“This could end badly.” Silver whispered before he froze, hearing a phone buzz, causing him to look down at the coffee table, seeing Mark’s phone buzzing, looking at the screen to see Amy’s name light up the screen, meaning that she was calling.

Bim’s frozen in shock shaking his head. “This could end badly too,” he whispered as he grabbed the phone about to hand it to Silver. “Here! you answer it.”

“No you answer it!”

Bim sighed as he looked at the phone before answering the phone, sticking the phone to his ear. “uh um h-hey babe!”  
“Babe?!” Silver questioned before yelping as Bim smacked him on the shoulder.

“Hey Mark, how’s it going up there?” Amy asked.

“Uh… Um, its… i-it’s going!” Bim chuckled nervously. “H-How about you?”

“Well we finally made it, the plane was delayed a few hours but we managed.” she sighed. “Oh, I wanted to know how’s you and Dark going, are you two getting along?”

“Oh w-well Mark and him are great- I mean me and him a-are d-doing great!” Bim smiled mentally cursing himself.

Amy blinked blinking in confusion. “Uh… are you okay Mark?”

“Uh-Um o-o-ofcourse wh-why do you ask?”

“… Is this Bim?”

Bim freezes as he stares ahead in shock before he chuckles. “N-No I-It’s me good o-old M-Markimoo-.”

“Bim, Mark doesn’t stutter that much.” Amy interrupted arching an eyebrow.

“…fuck,” he whispered closing his eyes.  
“Bim where’s Mark?” she simply asked resting her other hand on her hip, waiting for him to answer.

“Uh… w-well… he’s stuck in a… little situation,” Bim whispered rubbing that back of his head. “B-But you d-don’t have t-to worry! we are t-taking great care of-.”

“I’m coming back.” was all she said as she suddenly hung up, going back to her room to repack her things.

Bim froze pulling the phone away from his ear, dropping the phone as he began to tremble. “I’m so dead,” he whispered as he looked over at Silver, who nods his head.  
As soon as Amy hung up, she walked into her room, closing her door as she began to repack her things, looking at her phone as she did so, finding the host’s number. She hit the call button, supporting the phone with her ear and shoulder, as she packed her clothes.

Meanwhile back at the manor, the host was in his library, reading one of the books he had assigned to his class when he hears his phone rings, causing him to narrate. “The Host closes his book as he reaches into his trench coat, able to sense that Amy was calling. Without hesitation, he clicks the answer button bringing the phone to his ear as he began to speak. Hello miss Nelson.”

“Hey host.” she sighs, placing her clothes in her suitcase. “I need a favor.”

“You’ve called the right ego. what do you need?”

“How long does it take you to teleport a person?” she asked as she zipped up her bag.


End file.
